ghostmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom of the Operating Room
Phantom of the Operating Room is a mission in Act 2 of Ghost Master. It's set in the town hospital. Objective: Scare the doctors away. Time: 25 minutes for 1 pumpkin. Strategy The game's default recommendation for this stage is a bit weak - the game recommends two ghosts that have the corpse and murder fetters, both of which exist in practically one room. Remove one of these ghosts, and pick one among the inside, throughfare, water or electrical fetters, as those can cover more important locations. First thing you'll need to do when beginning this haunting is to build up some base plasma to use later on. Focus on scaring the nurses and the young bully Kevin, as they will need to be scared away in order to progress in freeing Brigit and Harriet. Brigit- To free Brigit, you must first discover who the cheating doctor in the hospital is. This is accomplished easily enough as after a while, small cutscenes will play showing the filanderer with a nurse in a private area. Brigit wishes to punish the unfaithful man and so he must be lured to the basement and be caught in a womans embrace. However, none of the nurses will kiss him in the basement even if lured with insane invitiation or obsession. Notice though how Dr. Whinnery sits alone in the morgue. Take great care not to scare her away as she will become the target of the doctors affections if you manage to scare all the nurses away. Eventually, after all the nurses have fled, the Doctor will head to the morgue and be caught in the act with Dr. Whinnery. Brigit will punish him and will be freed! Harriet - Harriet is a little trickier. Upon finding her, she will explain that she has been bound to this child because he is upset at losing his stuffed rabbit and she will agree to join you only after he has stopped crying. As mentioned before, you'll notice that the stuffed rabbit is being carried around by the bully Kevin. Scaring Kevin will cause him to drop the toy but often he will pick it up again almost immediately. The best thing to do is to scare him away from the hospital entirely. Eventually, an adult will pick up the toy. However (possibly due to a glitch) often the adult will simply walk around the hospital with the toy in hand. A way to combat this is to lure them to the crying child's room by binding a ghost with a luring power. If the adult doesn't drop the toy by themself, you will need to scare them so they drop the toy as well. Possibly due to Harriets ethereal gift which will spawn nearby. (I reccomend Blue Murder and Obsession) Once the adult has been scared, they will drop the toy. As long as it is in the same room, the crying child should head for it and pick it up. Harriet will thank you and then join you! Daydreamer - By far the simplest ghost to unlock in this level. You'll find him sleeping in one of the private rooms. He can be unlocked in a number of ways. Binding Moonscream to the hall outside and cast cacophony (this strategy will also work with Brigit and wail) or alternatively you can bind fingers to the bend and have him cast ''suspicious stench. Weatherwitch can “cause a storm to wake the dead” and can create a storm outside (rain & gust) that will wake Daydreamer '' Now you can focus on scaring away the remaining mortals! Beware though, once your presence is known, 3 ghost exterminators will appear from the top floor of the hospital and they too will need to be scared away to complete the mission. Ghosts * Brigit * Daydreamer * Harriet Mortals * Bill Hudson * Corporal Colete Ferro * Cynthia Dietrich * Dr. Annie Sikes * Dr. Brunner (walks down from the third floor after a while, then leaves the hospital) * Dr. Cathy Whinnery * Dr. Mark 'Kit' Daniels * Dr. Maureen Ramis (walks down from the third floor after Dr. Brunner has left) * Dr. Seth Greenwood * Dr. Victor Begley * Jenette Vasquez * Jimmy Dowd * Kevin Caulkin * Laurence Murray (walks down from the third floor after Dr. Brunner has left) * Mark Drake * Nurse Annie Walker * Nurse Gina Maris * Nurse Helen Pickles * Nurse Julie Keenan * Nurse Lucy Savidge * Nurse Sandy Hodge * Nurse Shirley Bry * Paul Burke * Raymond Akroyd (walks down from the third floor after Dr. Brunner has left) * Ricco Frost * William Gorman Trivia * If one of the ghost breakers picks up the teddy bear, it will appear in the same hand as their portable ghost detector. Category:Missions